About A Boy
by Dominate One
Summary: An irresponsible business man becomes emotionally attached to a father's 16 year old son. Abuse, Anal, Angst, HJ
1. Chapter 1

About A Boy  
Chapter 1 _New Guy's_ Mercedes  
Author by Dominate One...(but it was Raithegreatuchiha..first but he discontinued it)  
**It's beta but I don't know by who?**

The Sunday morning was a rainy day, the clouds over head shielded the sunlight. The day grew dimmer as the time passed, he worked in his basement, he didn't want to see the rain, or the sadness that came with it. The rain was always a sad thing to him, he sat at the bench as he played the black grand piano, he wrote his only music, he played a couple of classic music from time to time but nothing he liked.

Sasuke watched the keys and his fingers work, he exhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly. Sasuke had been at it for over three hours, he stopped his playing, he grabbed a pencil and place it in his mouth, he stood up and walked around the piano, going to the old creaking stairs. He had a note sheet in his hands, he read the notes and softy played them inside his head. He pushed opened the door as he was all the way up the staircase, he shut the door softly with the back of his shoe.

Sasuke went into the front room of his two story house that he bought and had owned for a whole week. Sasuke came from the city to the country farm house and neighbor's all around him, who farmed and worked on the fields. Sasuke wanted some peace time for himself, he wanted to write music for awhile and then go back to his old life. Sasuke sat down on his brown leather sofa which buttons itched into his back. He grabbed the pencil from his mouth and wrote some things down, it took him weeks to finish a single line of notes, but it was worth it, and it sounded great.

Sasuke sighed at the lack of notes he had come up with, he threw the note sheet down onto the black coffee table. He slouched down in the sofa and rubbed his face tiredly with one hand; he wanted to just write the music as soon as possible, but his head had some other ideals. Sasuke tipped himself to the side- his side meet the sofa, he pulled up his legs and pulled himself in a tight ball before falling into a little nap. The sounds of the clock ticking was heard through the front room, it rung eleven times, telling everyone it was now eleven o'clock.

_'The Breaking Point'_

Naruto smiled as the rain continued falling on the window, he sat there just watching- his father had yelled at him to come inside before he caught a cold or something worse. Naruto pointed a finger against the window, he moved his finger according to the rain drop and he followed it down to the bottom of the window. Naruto glanced over his shoulder and watched his father prepare lunch for him and his son.

Naruto sighed and looked back outside, he gave a soft chuckle when he saw a pink and orange umbrella tumble onto the front yard, he watched it blow into his neighbor's yard just across from Naruto's house. Naruto looked into the window and watched a male sit down on a sofa, he looked like he was frustrated with something as he threw down a simple sheet of paper, the guy rubbed his face with his hand.

"Hey dad." Naruto called over his shoulder, he watched the guy curl up into a ball- the sofa was facing the window so it was easy to see what the guy did. Naruto heard foot steps behind him.

A hand came over the blond's head. "What is it?" Minato said while hunching down next to his son.

Naruto pointed a finger to the guy on the sofa. "Who's that?" He asked and looked up at his father.

Minato squinted his eyes, "Hmm. That's the guy who moved in about a week ago, we sent him a letter saying ' we wish to greet you and have a party to meet his neighbor's', but he never showed up." He shrugged and ruffled his son's hair with the hand he had brought up, "I think he's the type you don't want to meet."

Naruto tilted his head more to the side as his father stood up and went back into the kitchen. Naruto watched his father leave the room, he looked back to see the man still curled up. He wondered if the guy was lonely, the position enough told Naruto just how the guy was feeling. Naruto looked from the inside to the driveway, he sighed in amazement at the jet-black Mercedes in the driveway.

His father peeked his head from the kitchen, "Lunch."

Naruto stood up and walked into the kitchen, he hoped his father made his favorite food. He smiled as he looked at his plate, corn! He sat down immediately and grabbed a old looking sliver spoon and dug into the mountain of corn. The yellowy goodness made his mouth water from the very sight of it. "Hey dad? What you said early about the guy next door, what do you mean by 'I think he's the type you don't want to meet.' " Naruto looked over to his father to elaborate his words from earlier.

Minato lowered his fork, he looked everywhere else beside his son's eyes. "I mean, he distances from people, he likes his space to not be entered. Keeps to himself, you know." He ripped the chicken layer from the chicken thigh and brought it to his mouth.

Naruto raised an eye brow. "He's not like me?" He said out loud and brought a spoon of corn to his mouth. "Why'd he move here?" He asked in a puzzled tone, the guy must have money if he had a Mercedes in his driveway.

Minato finished chewing on whatever he had in his mouth and sipped a glass of water before speaking. "Well, if I ever meet him, I'll ask him for you." He set the glass back down and rubbed his hands together, feeling crumbs drop from them and onto his lap. "Are you about done?" Minato stood up, grabbing his plate, he waited until his son answer with a 'no' before going to the sink.

Naruto stared at the chicken to the few pieces of corn left, he scooped up the corn -with his fingers- he had left and popped them into his mouth. "Can I go over to Shikamaru's house?"

Minato looked over his shoulder at his son, his eyes shifted to the plate. "Only if you finish the chicken." He looked back into the sink, washing the leftover food that still covered his plate.

"But it's not corn..." Naruto whined, he stared at the meat, he stuck his tongue out at the chicken, he was sure it was that rooster that pecked him a week ago. He didn't want to eat it or touch it, moments like this he wished he had a dog. Naruto poked the chicken leg on his plate, it rolled over, startling Naruto in his seat. The chicken would probably come back to life to peck him again, he looked up and pouted at his father's back.

Minato sighed, he knew his son was staring at him. "You can go..." He sounded defeated as he gave his son permission to go over to his friends.

Naruto perked up, grabbed the chicken leg from his plate, left the kitchen to the living room, then to the door, which he opened and stormed out of. "Thanks dad." He said before slamming the door shut. It was lightly misting water, but Naruto didn't mind as he ran from his yard to the next, throwing the chicken leg over the white pickup fence- where Akamaru was chained up, he heard a couple of barks and then nothing. He ran over neighbor's yards to Shikamaru's, he just got a new game and was bragging about it over the phone that morning.

Naruto stopped in front of the blue door, he panted as he knocked loudly. Shikaku answered the door. "Not another one!" He sighed as he brought his hand from the door handle.

Naruto blinked up at Shikamaru's father. "Huh?" He said out of breath.

"Every kid with in a ten block radius is here.." He motioned with his hand for the door to come in before the rain got worse. "He and the others are upstairs." The older male pointed in the direction of the stairs.

Naruto moved a hand to his wet hair and pulled his locks up, making them spike up. He made his way across the living room and up the long staircase. Naruto took two steps at a time; stopping at the top, he glanced down the short hallway where Shikamaru's room was, he saw that the door was open, with backs of kids standing in front of the opened door, there was talking and loud laugher, and video game noises. Naruto walked in front of the groups backs, he pushed on one to move to the side, he squeezed himself through a couple of fatties. He tried making it to Shikamaru's bed, knowing he will most likely be laying down, while everyone took turns. Suddenly he was tripped by a foot! He fell and almost landed in some food, he shook his head and looked behind him to see who it was.

"Kiba." He sighed, he should have known.

The boy chuckled, he handed the blond his hand as a peace offering, for what he had done to the blond haired friend. "Bout time you made it." He said yanking Naruto to his feet, he patted said boy on the back. "Now the real fun begins."

Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What does that mean?"

"Truth or dare!" Kiba yelled, with one fist up.

"Hey! Keep it down!" Shikaku yelled with a pound under the room, Shikaku was jabbing the end of the broom against the room above.

Kiba felt bad so he yelled 'Sorry!' to the floor. Kiba walked over to the bed and pushed Shikamaru's legs as he sat down. He placed a fist on his thigh, and placed the open palm on his knee. "Well, Uzumaki Naruto- truth or dare." He knew the blond always choose 'dare' and he had a great one.

Naruto lifted his eye brow. "Dare."

"I'll dare you to go over to the new guys Mercedes and honk the horn and run for it." Kiba pointed to the direction of the new guy's Mercedes.

Shikamaru sat up, "Isn't that like ringing the door bell and running?"

"Yea." Kiba said annoyed, "I just made it better!" He mocked in a 'whatever' tone.

Naruto gulped, he sat down on the floor in front of Kiba. "And what if the doors are locked or the alarm goes off?" Naruto shifted from his knees to his butt.

"If the car is locked, just go to the door and ring it and run. If the alarm goes of then that would be awesome...." Kiba snorted out a laugh.

Naruto, with some difficultly got up, "alright..." He said as he slowly went to the opened door to the short hallway, jogging down stairs. Kiba and Shikamaru followed him to see if he really would do it -which they knew he would, they just wanted a good laugh, the other guys stayed inside Shikamaru's room, still playing that game.

Naruto walked down the wet sidewalk, it was around dinner time and the sun was going down. He stopped as he was in front of his house, he looked across the street to the new guys house, his eyes drifted to the jet-black Mercedes. Naruto licked his dry lips, he slowly made his way over to the driveway. He absentmindedly looked inside the window, noting that he was still on the sofa. Naruto lightly touched the back of the car's trunk, he let out a relived sigh, the alarm must be off. Naruto walked to the driver's side and pulled the handle, he cursed as it opened, he really didn't want to do this.

He had to go through with it, he left the door open and sat down in the most comfortable seat that he ever had the chance to sit in before, he wiggled his butt and sighed at the feeling. Forget about honking the horn, he wanted the car. He was tempted to get out of the car and yell to his friends, 'let's steal the car instead.' Naruto caressed the steering wheel, he let out a breath. He was going to own one when he got older, it would be a funny story to tell his grandchildren. _One night my friends dared me and then the next thing I was in my dream car._ He was a great storyteller, he smiled, the smiled vanished as he saw his friend in the rear view mirror.

Naruto rested a hand over the horn, he overlapped the hand with his other hand. Naruto placed one foot outside the car and onto the gravel ground. He pressed down, and a loud horn went off, he held it for 10sec before he jumped and oddly fell onto the ground, the side face met the ground- hard. The gravel scratched Naruto's right upper cheek bone, he winced and he pushed himself up. His breath was sucked from his lunges as he heard a door open and shut, he calmed his breathing as soon as he got it back and turned his head to the porch to see a black haired man with pale skin, he wore a light grey shirt and black suit pants..

"What the hell are you doing?!" The ravenette sneered at what he saw- a kid half way out of his car which leaned to him thinking the kid was going to steal his Mercedes.

"It was a dare!" Naruto winced as he tried pulling his leg from the car. He twisted his ankle and the side of his face is throbbing in pain. "Some dare." He absentmindedly looked over the street, and wouldn't you know it- they weren't there. _Some friends..I'm going to re-tell this story with them not in it._

The ravenette walked down the porch and to the car, he shut the door and stared down at the blond haired kid on the ground. His eyes moved to the scratches on the upper cheek bone, then to the ankle that was pulled from his car. He sighed as he ran a hand through his black hair, "get up and in the house." He demanded as he went back inside his house, he left the door open.

Naruto glared at the guys back, he could have helped him up and up the steps, he flipped onto his stomach and pushed himself up, he was off balance as he stepped on his good ankle and then on his bad ankle which made his height go uneven.

He grabbed the knob to the door and turned around and shut the door, he walked down the short hallway, and to his left was the front room- the one he could see into from his window. He sat down on the leather sofa and stared at the front side of his house, the lights were on and his father was watching TV. He lifted his hand to his cheek, feeling the little bit of skin sticking out.

"Here."

The voice startled him and he looked behind the sofa to see a wet wash cloth. He grabbed the warm cloth and placed it against his scared cheek bone. He twisted his ankle to see how far he could before he flinched against the pain. "Thanks mister..." Naruto looked nervous, "why didn't you go to the meeting your neighbor's planned? My father says you're antisocial, is that true?" Naruto pouted when he didn't get any reply.

The raven went over to the wall sized window and placed a hand against the side frame, he looked out - completely ignoring the blond.

Naruto watched his back, he sighed as he looked on the black table- a single sheet was laying in the center. He picked it up and immediately recognized it was music notes. He read them in his head, softy at first and then loud- he didn't realize he had begun humming.

Sasuke stared outside his window and looked at his Mercedes, hoping that no one else would come by and get in his car and honk the horn only to go out and then scream it was a 'dare.' Sasuke stifled a yawn, he then heard humming- he thought he heard it before. He gave himself a mental slap to his forehead- that was his music he had wrote not to long ago. He spun on his heels to see the blond on the sofa with a sheet in front of him, humming the notes music- Sasuke had to catch his breath before glaring. He stormed over to the boy, grabbing him by the under side of his arm. He pulled the blond from the sofa to the short hallway and then to the door and grabbed the note sheet. He opened the door and pushed the blond out, slamming the door in his face.

With the blond on the other side of the door Sasuke tore the music sheet in half and did it a couple of more times, he then threw the ripped sheet into a small trash can near the door. Sasuke leaned against the door, his heart beat was racing- the blond had hummed his music more perfectly then he could have imaged.

Naruto stood on the other side of the door, wondering what he did to deserve that. The guy didn't even say more the twenty words to him, OK maybe he shouldn't have gotten into his car or read his music, he vaguely wondered if he was a musician trying to get back on his feet. He sighed and went down the porch and walked over to his house, walking up his side walk to his house. He didn't know he was being watched by the black abyss eyes of his neighbor.

TBC  
a/n I didn't change anything...because its all good. Review! Raithegreatuchiha only had two chapters. This story was thought up by me but raithegreatuhicha made it and now he falling back in school so I'm taking it over.


	2. Chapter 2

About A Boy  
Chapter 2 Musician _And_ Artist  
Author by Dominate One...(but it was Raithegreatuchiha..first but he discontinued it)  
**It's beta but I don't know by who?**

Naruto woke up to the sounds of bells going off, he was already half way awake when the rooster's crowed and a dog barked loudly. Naruto got up and stepped out of bed and went over to his closet that had a body mirror, he grimaced as he looked himself over- his hair was to one side, his clothes were wrinkled from him tossing and turning in his bed. He couldn't get to sleep that night, he had a white small bandage over the his scratched cheek bone. His ankle now felt better after a nights rest- Naruto opened the door to his closet. He grabbed the nearest shirt his hand could reach- a red shirt with the collar black as was the long sleeves, the pants he got were a light color of blue jeans. Naruto pulled his pajamas off and dropped them onto the floor, he pulled the shirt over his head and down his flat toned stomach, he then shifted his pants on- one leg at a time.

Naruto yawned and brought up both hands. Rubbing his hair back and forth, he smoothed down the shirt over his pants. He picked up his pajamas and went over to the hamper that his father had bought him a week ago- his father was tired because of how long it took to pick clothes off the floor, he mainly did it for his back. Naruto sat down on his bed, he wasn't going to make it only to have him messing it up again. He had a dream about that song- it started as him humming and then later he was drawing a picture as to what he had felt. It came out as someone desperately trying to find someone that was always in the dark.

_'Helping The Help'_

Sasuke shifted onto his side and looked at the time he had on the clock/radio. Sasuke reached a hand out, twisting the clocks face away from him- the red light annoyed him. He flipped onto his back, throwing a hand over his forehead.

Sasuke kicked the covers down and off his legs, it was warm in his room and he had thought it might help. Sasuke sat up and grabbed the shirts ends and pulled it over his head. Flinging the shirt over the side of his bed, he laid back down. He shifted around until he couldn't take it anymore finally he got up and went to take a shower.

_'Helping The Help'_

Naruto stood up- he didn't have time to think when he had to go to school, he grabbed his books up off the work desk, he then went over to the door, going down the stairs to the kitchen. "Are we having corn." Naruto asked in a hopeful tone.

Minato turned around to stare oddly as his son. "Nobody has corn for breakfast." He came over to the chair, sitting down with his own plate of Waffles.

Naruto looked hurt. "There's at least one." He held up his index finger and brought it down. He went over to the table and sat down to look at what's for breakfast. "Waffles." Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed a fork and cut the waffle in a triangle piece. Naruto ate his breakfast as he imaged it was corn, it was kind of hard thinking it was corn when he chewed. "It's good." He mumbled with syrup running down the corner of his lip, he whipped the running syrup with his thumb and sucked his thumb. Naruto grabbed his plate and stood up, his father met him halfway to the sink and handed the plate over to him. Naruto turned away and went to the front room, he had about twenty minutes before he was to head out to school.

_'Helping The Help'_

Sasuke just got out of the shower, he had succeeded on washing the sweat from his body. He had on a tight grey sweatpants, he wiped the water that triked down his chest and stomach with a white towel. He went over to the walk in closet and grabbed a white T-shirt and placed the towel on the knob of the closet door. Sasuke went over to his bed, folding the sheets over the bed, heading out of the room. He went straight into the kitchen for a bowl of cereal.

Sasuke headed into the front room to sit down while he ate his breakfast.

_'Helping The Help'_

Naruto sat down and licked his lips. He turned to the side, looking out the window to the house across the street- the curtains were pulled closed. He moved his mouth to one side and turned around on the couch. He grabbed the remote off the floor and turned on the TV to cartoons, he hated cartoons but nothing was on but junk. Naruto threw the remote over his mid section to the couch cushion beside him, watching Tom and Jerry go at it. "Tom's the cat..right?" He asked his himself, he gave a small shrug. Naruto brought a leg over his knee, adjusting his back more in the back of the extremely uncomfortable couch.

Minato came in after washing the dishes, he fell right beside his son. He threw an arm on top on the back, his son slouching head barely touched his arm as they watched TV until Minato slapped his hand over top of his son's head.

Rubbing his hair in between his fingers. "Time for school." Minato stated a little to cheerful, he got up and grabbed one of his son's arm and yanked his lifeless body. "Naruto...Get up." He sighed as he watched his son's body fall to the ground with a loud thud. Naruto curled up into a ball, ignoring his surroundings in favor of what he was dreaming....

"Ow!" Naruto jerked his head up, his father had pinched his shoulder. "What kind of parent are you?! You're suppose to protect and not hurt in any matter to your offspring." Naruto pushed himself up with one hand. He tilted his head up, glaring through his sun bright hair at his father.

Minato shook his head at his glaring son. "School time, my little genius."

Naruto pouted with his head still tilted towards his father. "I'm not a genius." Naruto sat Indian style on the floor, crossing his arms in front of him.

Minato hung his head in defeat. "Just go to school, I'm paying for all the schooling so you could at least show up." He scratched his head and pushed his head up and to the side.

Naruto blinked and then let out a big grin. "Now that I'll go do." He stood up with a lot of energy he didn't have a moment ago. Naruto didn't have any books to take with him and went to the door, going out.. Minato followed after his son and went over to the ford truck he had parked in the driveway, he waved to his son before getting in and then started the engine and pulled out and drove away towards his job.

Naruto looked after the truck disappeared and then turned the opposite way.

_'Helping The Help'_

The curtain was pulled back a little to look out the window, he watched closely as the blond walked down the sidewalk. He narrowed his dark abyss eyes and let go of the curtain, making the black curtain wave as it came to a complete stop.

It was good time to talk him...

_'Helping The Help'_

Naruto had to walk, his father was busy with his job and he understood and was glad to walk. He was about ten minutes from his school, not that he had timer to tell him how far he had to walk, it was just something he knew. Naruto sighed as he neared the street cross with a stop sign, he stopped and watched tons of cars pass by. Naruto stared ahead, he was in no rush to get to school. A jet back car parked beside the curve next to the blond, his blue eyes snapped towards the car. The car's window was being rolled down, and inside was the ravenette. Maybe if he pretends to not seem him maybe he'll leave.

"Hey you!" Came the annoyed voice.

Naruto gulped and turned his head towards the guy. "Hey what?" He said in a equally annoyed tone of voice.

The ravenette narrowed his eyes, not liking the tone of his voice even through he had used the same tone with the blond. "Come here.."

Naruto lifted his brows. "You do realize if you offer me corn, I'll scream and run away."

Sasuke let his head fall back against the head rest. "Corn? Don't you mean candy?"

The blond shook his head.

Sasuke sighed at the dumb blond, "and why would I take a moron when I could get anyone I want?"

Naruto shrugged, "how do I know your not desperate?" He smirked as the ravenette grip the steering wheel just a little but tighter.

"Will you just get over here before I tell your parents that you tried to steal my car!" Sasuke stated firmly.

Naruto stared speechless, "I did not!" He walked over to the rolled down car window.

Sasuke smirked, "Who do you think they'll believe?" He asked as he leaned closer to the blond's face.

"You." Naruto said before he even knew it, "what do you want."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shrugged, he tugged nervously at the hem of his shirt. "Yesterday, when you hummed my music- what I want to asked is if you will help me?"

Naruto brought and rested his hands on Sasuke's car door, "you want my help...You throw me out of your house, and your asking me for help?"

"You know music right," He was glad to see the blond nod. "I want you to help, so could you come over - after school, of course."

All the blond could do was nod his head like a dummy.

_'Helping The Help'_

After the whole 'dare thing' it was a hassle for the blond, he had just gotten to his school and he was ten minutes late- it was Sasuke's fault not his.

Eden High school was the school he went to ever since he turned five. The school building was in the center of K-town, Naruto was in the middle of walking to English class (which had the meanest teacher ever to teach English). Naruto didn't know if it was a man or a woman, one day he would dress like a male and then the next he's wearing a dress to school, the shemale made everyone confused... Naruto the most, since the shemale had come onto him.

Naruto thought about it for awhile just simply standing outside the school, glancing at his watch. Naruto told himself he would miss the first class in favor for the second period with Health Class with a teacher name Sakura Haruno...now why can't she every come onto him... he was still single for the purpose, and yet the shemale had done it instead of her..

He couldn't wait to see her, so he headed inside even through it was still first period - call him a stalker, but you've never seen her in a two piece pink bikini...She had a tattoo of a butterfly on her lower back, golden wings, pink body- it was her as a butterfly. He lived two blocks from her house, spying on her become second nature to him.

Closing the door softly, he had his way down the long hallway, crawling on his hands and knees as he neared the office -he had seen one of his friends, Kiba on a chair- probably got in trouble saying something wrong to the wrong person. Naruto got up and started walking towards the door with the her name in bold black letters.

Naruto peeked his head inside the long way of a rectangle, he saw her walking the broad with a book in one hand and a piece of chalk in the other. Her hair held up in a bun, her bangs dropped over his face- she looked like a naughty girl school wearing a white T-shirt and a low cut skirt, with 3inch high heels. She was the fantasy of every guy in the school and on, even if she didn't sign up for it, it was something that Kiba and him did, it was just a reason for them to take pictures of her and then sale them.

_'Helping The Help'_

Sasuke drove back to his house, parking his Mercedes in the driveway-setting the alarm in case. He wasn't going to let his car get touched or have someone getting in without his permission. Sasuke went into his house and went into the front room, grabbing the bowl with leftover milk. He didn't have time to put it away when he saw the blond, he brought the bowl into the kitchen where he could place it into the sink.

He walked over to the basement door. Throwing the door open, he descend the stairway and then stepping onto the hard cement with a rug at the bottom. He went over to his piano- he had a lot of work to do before the blond got out of school.

_'Helping The Help'_

Naruto heard the bell ring and was immediately pushed to the side as the door opened. He scratched his head as the other male kids glared at him. After the group was gone he went inside and greeted her with a kind smile. Naruto went over to his assigned seat, "Miss Haruno. What are we going to learn today?"

She turned her head from the broad to the blond, "Female reproduction." She went back to erase the broad.

"Do you need help?" He asked as he got up from his seat. He went over beside and reached out his hand, he was about to place his hand over top of hers to help erase the chalk from the board. His hand was almost there until the door opened, he was immediately bombarded by other males.

"Miss Haruno you need help...!"

"Miss Haruno look at me- using my own shirt to clean the chalk board."

Naruto stood at the side lines, watching others prancing around, trying to get her attention. Naruto huffed and pouted and went over to his seat.

"Hey Naruto..whats wrong with you.." Kiba came in and sat next to him.

Naruto looked over to him, "I was this close to touching her hand..." He groaned and let his head fall on his arms in front of him.

"Your still hooked on her? I found a new love... Her name's Hinata." Kiba patted Naruto on the head.

"If Neji ever finds out about your love for Hinata, he'll kick you in the balls." Naruto chuckled at the expression Kiba gave him.

_'Helping The Help'_

Sasuke had went through note sheets after note sheets, he had balled them all up and toss them over his shoulder. Sasuke didn't have a clock down here so he didn't know the correct time. He played Chop Sticks just to get the feeling before playing what he had written down.

Sasuke slammed his palms on the keys, making incoherent sounds. He got up and went to the stairway- he was hungry and needed a break.

_'Helping The Help'_

"Is it alive?"

"Yes, Kiba. It is...No you dumbass.." Naruto rolled his eyes at the boy. It was lunch time and he and Kiba were in line at the lunch room.. He sadly watched the hot dogs, "there's no way that it moved..." He stared at the hot dogs..hopefully they wouldn't move.

"Come on..." Kiba pushed on Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto sighed as he grabbed the same hot dog that Kiba declared was 'alive.' He got it for the purpose of freaking Kiba out.

_'Helping The Help'_

"Hey Naruto...I saw the Mercedes guy talking to you...What did he want?" Shikamaru asked as he came over to the group of kids, it was the last period and it was gym.

They stood in their gym uniforms- blue shorts with T-shirt with the words **Eden high** in bold letters.

Their teacher was a weirdo white haired male, who thinks practice is peeping...

"He's threating me...dick. If I don't do as he says, he'll tell my dad I was going to seal his car." Naruto crossed his arms over his broad chest.

Shika raised an eyebrow. "What does he want you do you?"

"Help him with music..I guess. When you guys left me.." He glared at each one of his friends that was there. "He came out and told me to get in his house, so I did. I saw a music sheet on a coffee table, I hummed his music and then he threw me out..."

"Charming guy..." Kiba shook his head. "He might be messed up in the head, so be careful."

The class all stood in the middle of the gymnasium- waiting for their teacher. Lately their teacher and another white haired male were hanging out, making both teachers late to their classes.

The door opposite of them opened up and a white haired male came walking in with a basketball resting on his hip, a sliver whistle hanging from his neck. He walked over to the group of children and stopped as he stood proudly.

"Let's get our peep out...." He smiled a wicked smile.

Everyone groaned, Jiraiya liked to peep on the shemale....The kids didn't want to see or know the real sex of their English teacher.

He turned around and gesture with a hand over his shoulder from them to follow, some did others didn't. Naruto and Kiba gradually went the other way with Shikamaru lazily walking behind them.

"Can you believe that guy..."Kiba asked with a glance over his shoulder.

Naruto paused, "I guess I could skip and head over to the bastards house.."

Shikamaru placed a hand over the blond's shoulder. "Why would you do that?"

"Soon or later..I have too."

_'Helping The Help'_

Naruto had skipped gym class, his friends pleading him to stay, but Naruto just smiled and waved the plead off. He was walking down the street he took where Sasuke demanded for him to come over. Naruto stopped in front of his house, then looked over the street to the ravenette's house.

TBC  
a/n I change a little bit..not a lot.. After I finish The Bellboy I will be updating on About A Boy


	3. Chapter 3

About A Boy

Chapter 3 Minor And The Adult

Author by Dominate One

Naruto had knocked on the door, loud for the guy inside to have heard him. Naruto didn't wait long as the door inched opened, he was greeted by a pair of steel colored eyes. "Hey!"

Sasuke glared at the happy tone 'hey,' he moved from the door and moved more into the house, Naruto shrugged and pushed the door opened.

"Don't you have any lights?" Naruto asked because the house was in pitch black. He didn't get any reply back for the moody guy.

"Let's just get this over with so that I can kick you out." Said the voice from the kitchen. "And my powers out. I called the election, he'll be here tomorrow in the morning."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he walked into the kitchen, he saw a small candle light that was in Sasuke's hand. Sasuke lead Naruto into the kitchen and to the door at the side, he slowly went down the steps. After he stepped onto the cement floor he stepped aside and held the light out for the blond.

Sasuke pointed to his grand piano, he had a black table not to far for the stand with music sheets laying every which angle.

"How long have you been working down here?"

"Ever since I moved in." Sasuke walked over to his piano and placed the small candle on top.

"You moved here to play?" Naruto asked as he paused mid-step. "That's kinda of weird. Don't you have a life or something?"

Sasuke's eyes darken. "I didn't ask you to come here and talk worthless things that I don't really care for."

"Sheesh! I was just making small chit chat, you don't have to go and bit my head off." Naruto shifted his head around the long dark basement, "where am I suppose to sit?"

Sasuke had his looked on the sheet that laid against the piano. "You don't. Your standing."

Naruto gawked, "and how long do I have to stand?"

"Until I'm finished."

Naruto jerked his head away from the ravenette as he was about to began playing. "You're an asshole!"

As pale fingers moved over the keys, smooth, soft music came out. Naruto turned around, not facing the raven as he played his well noted music that he seemed proud of.

_'My First Time'_

Naruto didn't liked it when Sasuke threw him from his house, he gave the ravenette his complete honest answer and this is what he got? He stomp over to his house, he did not looked back as he walked up the path walk towards his house. He shoved the door opened, he slammed it shut. Naruto sighed as he leaned back against the door, he scratched his chin thoughtfully.

He pushed from the door and jogged up stairs, he then realize his father wasn't home yet. He hummed and absentmindedly glanced at the wall clock, his friends were out of school and probably home already. He went to his bedroom and grabbed the phone off its hook, and flopped to his bed as he dialed his first number.

He asked his first friend over before hanging up and called a few more friends and invited them over, after calling the last of his friends he pushed himself up and dropped the phone. He stood off his bed and walked to his door and went out, he went down stairs as one of his friends was living next door and wouldn't be more them three minutes to walk from his home over to the blond's.

The doorbell rang as his feet reached the bottom. That was fast? Naruto twisted the knob and Kiba began shoving, resulting in them tumbling over. "Kiba! What the heck do you think your doing?"

Kiba stood on his elbows, glancing over at the longitude blond. "I was just worried! That guy! Fuck."

"You don't have to worry." Naruto pulled his himself forward, he patted himself down as Kiba was getting up. "He didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry but he's new and are parents told us to stay away from him. He's a city guy."

"What does that mean." Naruto cocked his head to the side as he placed his hands over his hips.

Kiba nodded quickly. "He's in to drugs and weird kinds of sex that are big hit in the city."

He then cock his head to the other side. "Weird kinds of sex?"

"Yea. I don't understand it either but my mom was screaming not to go near him." He shrugged as he stepped away from the door to allow the blond to close it. They moved to the living room, Kiba sat on the couch as Naruto walked over to the TV, he started to go through movies he had. "I got Twilight."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "That movie only in theaters? Did you Pirated it?"

"It's vampires!" He shouted his defense. "Vampires are the best movies in the world! I'll probably see ALL the vampire movies that are out there!"

"I was only asking. Sheesh." He held up his hands, "you called Shikamaru, Lee, and the girls right?"

Naruto opened the case and placed the CD inside the player, closing it and grabbed the remote control "Yea. There be over real soon." He headed for the chair that was pointed at the TV before he planted his rump down the doorbell rang again. "Must be Shikamaru." He wondered as he headed for the door. He threw open the door and indeed found the lazy teen, he was even leading on the door saying the wind was to strong as he was leading on the pole. He waved the teen in with a sad look apon his face.

As the teen slowly made his way inside, on impulse blue eyes darter across the street, looking into the window that was opened. Seeing no-one and then the pale adult strolled into the living room with a glass with a pencil in the same hand and the other hand a music sheet. He sat down and looked to be thinking and thats when he looked up through the window.

Naruto eeped and slammed the door shut.

"That right there, made you seem like a girl." A voice from behind his calm said as he was watching the whole thing.

Turning on his heels to face the lazy teen down. "What did you say!" Clutching his fist as he stepped closer to him.

"That would have been a good move but having you shorten them me can't intimidate me." He smug said as he turned and went to sit down next to a chuckling Kiba. He looked at the laughing boy. "I think are blond is infatuated with the guy across the street."

Naruto started stomping his foot. "Shut up! And for you information I'm not 'infatuated' with that guy! He's like in his thirty's!"

"I heard he was young." Kiba shrugged, not looking up.

Blue eyes rolled. "Like I care."

Shikamaru shifted lower in the couch. "What did the two of you do?" His upper half was on the sent cushion as he looked at Naruto.

"Does it really matter!?"

Shikamaru glanced over at Kiba as the brunette was doing the same, then they both looked toward the blond. "Yes." They answered at the same time.

"Naruto!" There were shouts outside his door, it was the girls.

With a shake of his head Naruto left the two teens alone without answering them, he grabbed the door handled and threw it open as he prepare a grin. "Welcome ladies."

_'My First Time'_

Minato pulled into the driveway as he stepped out, grabbing his coat and a bag before heading inside. Apon entering he heard laughter in the livingroom and realized Naruto invited friends over. Minato didn't mind to much, he didn't like it when his son was home alone. He set his coat and bag aside the door and slowly without being noticed peek his head inside the room, and indeed find Naruto with his friend.

They were watching some video about vampires it looked like, he gave a small smile before moving to the kitchen to cook and set out the dinner plates.

_'My First Time'_

After everyone left Naruto saw his fathers trunk and coat and bag on the floor, he didn't noticed his father was home. He heard some clattered from the kitchen and moved towards the noises, he stood at the entrance as he watched his father fix dinner. "When did you get home?" Naruto broke the silence.

"About an hour ago." He answered with out pause in step or stir.

Naruto went over to the chair and slump down as his father came over with cheese shells and corn in two bowls, setting them down before grabbing the pork chops and placed them on a plate. He turned around and found all the corn gone, they weren't even on his son's plate. "That was some good corn." He grinned up.

"You couldn't wait until I set out everything?" He said amazed. He strolled over and set the plate down and pulled out a chair for him, they ate in quit.

After done eating, Minato started the dishes as Naruto went up stairs to take a shower before going to bed.

_'My First Time'_

Sasuke got up from the sofa and paced in front of the window, moving very slowly as the music played inside his head as his eyes scanned over the notes, he grabbed the pencil off the ground as it had fallen earlier. He wrote a new note, and began the whole music in his head. He sat back down and tapped the pencil onto the sheet, he sat back and tossed the writing utensil on the coffee table.

He twined his fingers together as they set behind his head, playing with strains of hair, he tried to think over what to write next as the beat in his head wouldn't stop. Even if he has to stay up the whole just to get the beats out. It was already later, he turned his head and looked out the dark scenery.

The beat was getting louder as he sat forward and pick the pencil back up and wrote a new note, he then brought a hand through his dark hair with a sigh he got up and moved away from the sheet. Heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water, taking a nice break once in awhile help cold himself down.

After his small break he walked back into his livingroom and sat back in the sofa, he ran a tired hand over his face. He then leaned forward and grabbed the sheet as he sat back, he sucked his lowered lip inside as he went over the notes.

His brows frown as his eyes darter to the side and up, a thought hit him. He shot forward and grabbed the pencil and began writing notes after another. He had it done! A week working on this and he was finally done with it, he got up and walked around the back of the sofa and placed his elbows down, staring down into the sheet.

He shot his head up and leaned out to look out the window, it was only eleven he should be up right? He dropped the sheet as it float to the cushion, he storm to the front door. Grabbing his jacket from the rack, throwing it on and moved outside into the cold. He shriver slightly and moved over his patio, across the street and stood in the grass as he try and remember which one was Naruto's.

Finding the one that he remember seeing the blond the first time, he shot his eyes back onto the street and quickly moved over to grabbed some small stones. He moved back into position, sorting through the stones and found a good one, he thrusted the stone out of his hand and it connected with the windowsill.

Throwing a few more stones and the lights were on, a shadow figure came to the window and pulled back the curtains and grabbed the bottom half and jerk roughly. A tan face peek out and looked down to the yard and found a tall pale male standing looking up at him. "Who's there?"

"It's the guy who throw you out of his house, that's who." Sasuke replied snobby. He backwards throw the stones over his shoulder, "I have my music done. I want to hear your opinion." He shouted/whispered up at the blond.

Naruto rolled his eyes as it went unnoticed by the raven since it was to dark, "I gave me a second." Naruto darted back inside and grabbed a pair of pants and slip them over his silk pj's, grabbing a dark blue jacket off the ground and throw it on. Climbing out the window and calmly and carefully moved close to the edge.

Sasuke was egger and the blond was taking to long. "What are you waiting for? Just jump down already! Haven't you done this before?"

Naruto started waving his arms at his sides. "Not ever teen does this, you know!" He then tried to stiffen a yawn, but as he was trying his left feet eased closer to the edgy. The now surprise looking blond tumbled over the side, feeling wind scam over his tan face, his hair moving everywhere as he was coming down fast. He didn't have to to scream or make any type of sound as he watched his neighbor rush under him with his arms out and up to him.

Feeling himself collide with a hard post, and jetted backwards. Sasuke lost his breath as a heavy blond kid fell on top of him, he pushed the teen up and got honest and generous blue eyes looking down at him. He felt his face heat up as those same eyes stared down at him, his eyes shot to his lips as they stretched into a smile.

"Aww, I didn't know that you cared~" He teased and was then brutally thrown off the ravenette. Sitting on his knees as Sasuke stood and sharply glared down at the confused boy. Grabbing Naruto by the wrist and forced made him get up, he dragged the blond crossed the street and onto his patio that lead straight to his porch. "Hey! Let me go! You can't just go dragging someone like this!" He tugged his hand back but with a firm grip, it was useless to try and break free.

Without stopped, Sasuke grip tighten. "I don't have time to waste. I want you to read, give me your honest opinion so that I can kick you out and go straight to bed."

"Jerk." Naruto tripped over the curb, but was save go to the pale hand. "Why? What are you going to do if its finished?"

"I'm not sure what I would do." Sasuke went up the porch steps and roughly tug the hand forward, making sure that Naruto would come. Sasuke turned the knob with his free hand and forced Naruto to walk again. He dragged the blond into the livingroom and turned and push him down, he grabbed the the single sheet on the top of the couch that was beside Naruto, only releasing when the blond grab onto it. He gulp as he went over to the chair was right across the couch, sitting down and waiting. He tapped a strong finger against his leg, he stared over at the blond, watching his eyes move back and forward.

Naruto had read the notes and then went back over them as he tried humming the tone, forcing a few high notes and then back to low. He foot tapped and he hummed louder and longer.

Sasuke cleared his throat as he laid his head back down, closing his eyes as he listen to his music that came from the blonds throat. Letting the music run over his body and it just made him shriver inside, he then hummed along with the blond, matching his tone.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as another set of lunges join him, he lowered the sheet and looked over at his neighbor. Still humming as the notes were about to end, he stopped and let Sasuke's finished by himself. He didn't seem to noticed that Naruto stopped as he went on.

He grunted softly as his eyes slowly opens. "I think it's finished."

"I think its really good. What are you going to do with it?"

Sasuke sat forward, "the truth. I'll probably store it in a safe along with the other songs I wrote."

Naruto blinked and looked away from him, "why even write them if your not going to sell them or something."

"There mine. Why should I just sell them?"

"Make a profit?" He suggested.

Sasuke stood up and went over to the blond, grabbing his music sheet. "I don't need money. Thank you for your time." Sasuke left the room, he padded up the stairs. Naruto could let himself out.

Naruto stayed seated as he heard faint sounds of footsteps, he got up and showed himself out. Closed the door gently behind him, he then processed over the street and back to his front yard where he stared up at his roof wondering how he was going to get back up. He didn't have the keys to unlock the door, he had to the big pine tree that was at the corner of his house that he could use.

He sighed as he started up, feeling sap over his hands and some droplets over his face. He'll probably had to take a shower before going back to bed, getting on the branch that he needed. He balanced himself as he got closer and closer the the corner of his house, extended his fight leg and then getting himself back on the roof. He heart was pounding as he carefully made his way back into his room.

Across the street Sasuke leaned against the windowsill as stared at the neighbors kid, in his hand was the music sheet.

TBC

About A Boy

Chapter 4 Sun-Tan Sasuke

Author By Dominate One

Sasuke was awoke with a loud bang at the door, he tried to ignore it since he didn't know anyone that knew he was here.


End file.
